A Surprise Visit
by CrazyFemaleDragon
Summary: Master has three visiters a young woman that loves gin, and Man that cold as ice, and a Green eyed Witch that peragent.


_A Surprise Visit_ _Harry's_

Master Harry stood at the bar cleaning the glasses, then he hear some one walk in and sit at the bar. It was a girl that was at last 19 she had ginger blonde hair with light blonde highlights in it; her eyes were silver green. She had on a white undershirt and black cargo pants, and a black dragon tattoo with blood red eyes going up her arm. Then he caught a looked at a chain with a stone on it, it looked like Robin's but the stone was black.

She looked him in the eye she made him feel like she could see his soul, then she smiled at him an undid the chain from around her neck, and held it to him "here you can looked at it." He looked at her then took the chain in hand, he looked at it hard "it very nice, it looks like a friends of mine's but it has a red stone " Said Master giving it back "these stone's are a rare find. Your friend must have had a great heritage. "Her eyes smiled then with a look of Surprise "! Oh and my name is Sirs, Sirs Shadow."

She held out her hand Master shook her hand, looked at the Sirs. "You can call me Master and what can I get you." She Smiled "Nice to meet you Master, I will have a cup of coffee while I'm waiting." Said Sirs, Master nodded "who are you waiting for?" She giggled, " A friend of mine he and his girlfriend will be here soon." She laughed yet again, Master in his all years, had never seen someone so happy and bright. It was pleasing that happiness still was in this world, one can change everything if they keep there mind to it.

"They needed a place to stay since they left Japan about three month's ago and came back to tell someone something, I think, but he doesn't tell me anything." Sirs this time looked as if she was in thought.

He handed her the coffee "He reminds me of an old friend, he was a quite man, and did not say many thing about his past, mostly cold, but deep down he's a good man." Slipped some of her coffee "ha what's this man's name because I swear he just like my friend, he was all was cold and didn't like to talk much, me and him knew each other, for childhood. I all was hang around him even if I was 5 years apart I all was hang around him even if he did thing bad I new that he did those thing because he never new his father and I felt sorry for him. I always thought of him as a big brother. I was 11 when he left, something happen I think his mother died and he when to live with his brother, but the reason I know he's good is because he said that even thou I was a brat, an ass, and a pest, I'll always be the little sister he never had. That day I told him never forget me, and he didn't because three mouths ago he comes walking to my door holding a girl and asking if I can help him." Sirs finished off the coffee, now she need something hard, "that was good, now if you would please can I have a bottle of gin, please." She gave him the puppy dog eyes.

The master laughed, this Young Woman was in appearance older but in mind she was a 14-year-old girl. But she knew her drinks, " My I ask you where you learn to drink such a hard liquor."

Sirs looked up at him " When I was about seventeen, I was kicked out of my home. My mother had died a few days before, and my father hated me because I wasn't his blood child, my mother had a boyfriend but they were in a deadly car crash, my mother was lucky. She came out with few cuts and bruise, she had me that night at the ER, I was lucky, I was a heath baby girl. She then met him, anyway I had to get money so I picked up bar tendering, it was risky I had a friend make me a fake id; by 19 I was out collage. Then I was able to buy me a home, everything I ever want, I made a great job working as a bar tender and a part time professor at the collage."

Master nodded " ok then how old are you?" Sirs snapped her fingers " I'm 20, " Master signed " ok one bottle that's it, and you will not drive any were if your friends don't come and pick you up I have a spare room." Sirs Smiled the biggest smile Master had seen today.

Master handed her a glass and a bottle of gin, " Miss Sirs I would be pleased to hear the rest off your story, and it was interesting."

She nodded " right, well he came and I had to say yes, he was my big bro, and about three weeks later he said they were going to America for a while and will be back soon." Sirs looked at her necklace "I see so what is his girlfriend like?" asked Master "she nice and beautiful she has emerald green eyes and ginger blonde hair and a the look of a virgin, I swear I thought only nuns where virgins well most of them at first I thought she was one then I seen my brother kissing her I swear he came at me with a 12in katana." Sirs laughed, "Well they both seem like very nice people." Said Master, Sirs leaned back, opening the bottle of gin, then was a loud thud, Sirs fall all the way back holding the gin as if it was the last thing on earth, then she jumped up like a 6 year old did, "Brother" Sirs ran to the front, with the gin bottle in hand.

Master smiled, he grabbed a scotch glass, filling it then putting the bottle beside it, then two bottles of water and lemon tea.

You could hear Sirs yelling at her older brother, " Hey give that back you gin stealer, that my gin." The next thing Master saw, was a group of three people, Sirs was trying with all her might to get the gin back from and tall man with long black hair, a pair of black slats and a black silk button up shirt, with black boots, and of course a black trench coat.

In Master years he had never seen that man Smile and right now he was, it may be small but it was still a smile, he then looked to the young Woman her black was down, you could see her growing stomach, she was wearing a white linen shirt that covered her top part of the blue half pants. Which allowed her black flip-flops to be seen. Then those Green eyes, Master could never forget those eyes for they themselves were a work of art.

"Master what did you give this girl, she going to kill someone." Said the gentle voice that Master new all to well,' she begged for only gin and see that, she with you I let her have it so knowing she been in the bar business," they both looked at him, the girl smiling and the man giving a small smirk " Amon, Robin nice to see both of you heath and Robin nice hair but I liked it better blonde and if I'm correct then there will be another work of art" Master give them, the biggest smile. "Nice to see you to Master." Robin walked up to the bar opening one of the water's and sitting, Amon nodded to Master and took a sit next to Robin, Sirs looked to Master to Amon to Robin, holding her Bottle of Gin and drinking it of course, "hold it one minute you all now each other?" asked Sirs, she was pouting she was played, sniffing she looked to Master " who could you?" she said dramatically, Master just laughed "yes, Miss Sirs, we now each other and it looks like someone drunk." Said Master "I am not drunk I've only hand two, four, yeah four drink." Said Sirs holding up five finger's." Sirs staggered over to the set next to Amon, he rolled his eyes and shaking his head. Robin laughed.

Then something caught Master eye on Robin's ring finger, It was a silver ring with a blood stone in it, he smirked to him self " Miss Robin what a lovely ring you have." Robin looked at the ring, " Oh it was a gift, followed by a much bigger one." The last part she mumbled, Amon Whistled.

Sirs was half way done with her Gin and Master was about to laugh really hard," Well May I ask the reason you came back to Japan?" Amon answered, "we came to see Nagira, we were going to stay with him but he had a unknown person there and he was not able to see us, I well so gladly choke him." Robin signed adding "and tell him some news-""and we a going to see old friends," said Amon Robin looked at him, she smiled brightly and then nodded.

"I see so who long are you staging hear?" Asked Master "we will stay for 2 mouths then we will go back to America." said Amon "were do you live in America?" Master looked at Robin she was frowning "we live in many place." Said Amon getting up to leave, Robin stayed sited " We were trailed for a murder of a" "Robin that all you need to say we only have 2 mouths in Japan that's to have and go back to see the end, Now lets get Sirs out of here before she tries to get another Gin.

Robin nodded "good-bye" we will see you later." said Robin "good bye Miss Robin and good luck to you and Amon with the wedding and the baby said Master "thank you, but we don't know if there will be a wedding I hope so," Master nodded " Miss Robin what happen?" Amon nodded to her " A New York unit got a call saying that I was with a man 10 years my senior at the age of 16, so Amon was put on trial, we were given 2 mouths to have the baby, they sent to of there Detectives to come with use and make sure we come back." Robin picked up the bottle of Scotch and handed it to Amon, then picked up the cup of lemon tea and drank it, "Robin waving good bye, Master Nodded and started cleaning the bar.

That day was never forgotten; Master had watched Amon, Robin, and the young woman named Sirs walk out of the dinner. There, two people meet them, helping Sirs get into the car. Robin had turn one more time to wave good-bye to him.

That was not the last time he would see her, it may have been 15 year later coming but not the last, a couple with there 15 year old daughter would come in. She was a piece of art just like her Mother and father, Sirs was also there with her on son, of 5, who looked very much like her, if it was not for his eyes which where Blood red.

There names would go down in history, The names of Aura Nagira and of Nichols Shadow, for there writing of a family that thought all odds still kept together, and of a young girl who life was turn upside down but to Master he was just glad to see them happy and alive, the future can never be told, you must see it.

A young woman of 20 smiled down at her book, she had it finally published. She looked down at the Name she had given if, it was in gold Lucida Black letters, and the book cover was black leather.

Labyrinth

At the time Aura Nagira never knew that she had wrote the truth of a her little girl, Sarah and the Deadly Goblin King.

Aura looked out her window of her manor in Candia. It was snowing it was beautiful. She frown, there was a barn owl out of her tree.1 She jumped when she toughed she had seen it wink at her. She shook her head telling her self that she should lay off the movies. Getting up she put the first made Labyrinth on her seat going to check on her little baby girl, Sarah Williams, Aura had married Mark Williams.

If she had stayed at her seat by the window she would have seen that the Barn owl had come up to the window. The window flew open. There know was a young boy most likely around fithteen, sixteen, Wild blonde hair and had two icy blue eyes, one looked black for pupil was very dilated. He picked up the book then smiled Showing off his Shape canines.

" Well, Well, What do have here? My Soon to be Labyrinth will be beaten , Well this will be fun" Said the young man with a British accent looking though the book, his Smiled Widening but turned quickly when he same what happened in the end.

Putting the book back on the chair he snapped his fingers, everything froze. He turned out the door and headed to the nursery. There he would see the child that would beat him and win her bother back.

He looked down in to the crib; there she was a beautiful baby, Back hair like her mother, and the green eyes of both parents. But her face flawless and would stay that way all her life. For the first time that night he actually smiled at the fact that this child would beat him and that he would fall for her.

_Well I'm hope that this is improvement with my writing please review _

_Crazyfemaledragon _

_If you wish to read the sequel you will have to go to the Labyrinth fanfic's for Labyrinth is not my creation. _


End file.
